Lucy No Basket
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Lucy No Basket**

A _Fairy Tail _and _Kuroko no Basket _crossover fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Generation of Miracles

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Sports and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail ® by the amazing Hiro Mashima and Kuroko no Basket (Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball/The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays)® by the amaz ing Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Lucy No Basket<span>**

_**Chapter One;** Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

><p><em>'So, this is Tokyo ...'<em>

A fifteen year old blonde girl sat quietly on the seat of a taxi, her hands resting on her lap as she continued to stare out the window. The sky was dark - it was evening. The stars began to twinkle in the sky as the taxi drove and took a left turn, heading down a road surrounded by many trees. The girl sighed for what seemed like the one-hundredth time to her as she began to speak.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said.

The taxi driver saw her through the mirror and said, "yes?"

"... are we there yet?"

The taxi driver gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, lady? We've been here all along."

The girl blinked, "Eh?"

"We've been on the driveway to the estate for the past fifteen minutes."

_'Wait ... did he just say ... estate?'_

"Well, speak of the devil!" The taxi driver said as he paused in front of two large silver gates. Moments later, the gates began to open and he drove through, driving around a large elegant fountain that was in front of the house - no,_ mansion_.

"We're here." The taxi driver said as he honked his horn. The girl said nothing - she was too focused on the mansion. It looked about four-stories high and as wide as a factory. The plants around the fountain were beautiful - flowers of all kinds decorated it. Five different and extremely expensive cars were parked near it.

_'Kami-sama! This is WAY bigger than my house back in Magnolia!' _The girl thought as she didn't notice that the taxi driver had opened the door for her. Once she realised, she apologised and stepped out the vehicle, her eyes still locked on the mansion.

"Oh my! Look at how much you have grown!"

The girl blinked as she noticed that someone was hugging her. They were holding her so close that she almost couldn't breathe.

"E-Eh?"

"I've missed you so much, Lucy!"

_'I ... I recognise that voice! It's aunt Misaki!'_

Kise Misaki was a woman in her forties, but she still looked young and healthy. She had fair, smooth skin, a curvaceous figure and large bust. She was wearing a knee length crimson red dress that hugged her body tight. The straps crossed over around her chest, leaving most of her large bust exposed. She was wearing red high heeled sandals as well. Her Golden blonde hair stopped slightly above her shoulders in a neat bob cut, and her amber eyes shone as she smiled at her niece.

"A-Aunt Misaki!" The girl beamed.

"You still remember me, I'm so glad! And you've grown up so much!" Misaki scanned her niece.

Golden blonde hair shaded a heart-shaped face from which eyes of the colour caramel shone. Large bosom strained against the white sleeveless top she wore, curvy hips outline by the contours of her short black pleated skirt. She wore a short black jacket which she left unbuttoned, white thigh high socks and black knee-high boots. Her hair was styled in it's signature way - a portion of hair on the right side of her head tied up in a small, cute ponytail.

"Of course I do," Lucy said. "How are things?"

"Great! My business is doing well." Misaki said, but then suddenly frowned. "I heard the news ... about your mother's death."

Lucy looked down on the floor, a sad look on her face. "You have, huh ..."

Misaki nodded her head. "I loved her very much, my sister. I'll miss her."

Lucy sniffed lightly, lifting up her head as she wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Well, it's OK. The past is the past." She forced a smile, making Misaki look at her with uncertainty. But the woman soon brushed it off a smiled at her niece.

"Let's go inside and get you settled in, ne?" Misaki took hold of both of Lucy's hands and beamed. "I'm so happy that Ryouta-kun has someone to spend time with while not at school!"

Lucy blinked.

"Ryouta ... kun?"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Misaki had sent butlers to take care of Lucy's suitcases and other things. The two were walking down one of the many large hallways in the mansion. Lucy marvelled at how much bigger the mansion was in the inside.

"Ryouta-kun doesn't have anyone to spend time with at home." Misaki suddenly started, gaining Lucy's attention.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"His two older sisters, Miya and Minori, are abroad. They have both grown up to be successful models. Do you remember them?" Misaki turned to look at Lucy.

"Miya and Minori ..." Lucy pondered. "Those names ... they sound familiar."

Misaki laughed lightly, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. You met them when you were very young."

Lucy laughed nervously, embarrassed at the fact that she couldn't remember two of her cousins.

"When I was away from home, which was most of the time, the three only had each other for company at home. I could only come to visit them once in a while since I was very busy abroad. I barely got to spend any time with them. And now that Miya and Minori are away, Kise has no one to spend time with." Misaki smiled. "He doesn't smile as much as used to when I came back to visit ... and I'm worried."

"He doesn't smile as much?"

"Hai. I know that he has friends at school - he's even part of the basketball team. But I don't feel like he's completely happy. That's why I was always glad when you came to visit once in a while. You, Miya, Minori and Ryouta all had fun together. Always smiling together. It made me smile, too."

"So please, Lucy-chan," Misaki turned around and placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"H-Hai!"

"While I'm away, please ... make sure that Ryouta-kun stays happy." She said, teary eyed.

Lucy stared at her, surprised at the favour her aunty asked of her. But she then nodded her head and gave her a determined look.

"I will, aunty."

Misaki sighed in relief and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Arigatou, Lucy-chan."

A few minutes passed and Misaki and Lucy reached the room Lucy would be staying in.

"One of the butlers, Capricorn, will collect you from your room in an hours time. Dinner will be served then." Misaki told the blonde teen.

"OK."

"I guess I'll see you then, Lucy-chan!" Misaki beamed as she gave Lucy one last quick hug and left.

Lucy turned to the door in front of her and sighed.

_'Well, I guess it's just me from here on out.'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy had just had a long, relaxing bath. She was wearing nothing underneath her baby blue bath robe; the blonde young lady threw her body unto the soft mattress of her humongous bed.

Having a large bed made Lucy smile widely; this bed is more comfortable to sleep on than the futon she back from her home in Magnolia, Fiore.

Her caramel brown eyes were locked on the ceiling which she couldn't quite see, since it was so high up. The room was _huge _- the whole of her old house could fit in there.

Lucy continued to stare upwards, a smile slowly gracing her lips.

_'I'm really greatful that aunt Misaki took me into her care. If she didn't, I wouldn't have had anywhere to go. I would've been alone ... but I'm not, and I'm glad. I hope that my time in Tokyo will be a good one.' _she found herself laughing. _'What am I thinking? Of course it will be good. I'm not alone - I still have family keeping me safe. And also ...'_

_'You're watching over me too, aren't you, mama?'_

**_*Knock, knock, knock*_**

_'That's probably the butler.' _Lucy thought as she climbed off of her bed and walked towards the large mahogany door and opened it. An old man wearing a black suit and had a white beard stood there, holding an item of clothing in his hands.

"This is for you, from Misaki-sama." He handed the clothing to her. "Dinner is served, and Misaki-sama is waiting for you in the dining room. Please do not take long while changing, I will be waiting outside to escort you after you are done."

"T-Thank you." Lucy said as she closed the door walking towards her bed and laid out the clothing on it. It was a short black low-cut dress, designed by Misaki herself.

_'That butler is so stiff,' _Lucy thought as she began to put the dress on. _'Well, what did I expect anyway?' _

Lucy had finished putting on the dress and black high-heeled sandals. She walked towards the full-body mirror to see how she looked in it.

_'This ... this really shows a lot of my chest ...' _she blushed as she noticed that a lot of her chest was exposed. A lot of her legs were also exposed.

"I told you not to take too long, Lucy-sama." Capricorn said through the door. "Please hurry up."

"I'm coming." Lucy said as she walked towards the door. Lucy inwardly scowled as she made her way out the door and down the hallway with Capricorn.

_'Such an inpatient butler!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Okaerinasai, Ryouta-sama." Three maids said and bowed in unison. A fifteen year old blonde boy greeted them as he handed one of them his school bag. He walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

_'I can smell it - dinner must be ready.' _he thought as he took a left turn and entered the dining room.

"Ryouta-kun!" Misaki beamed as she stood up and ran towards her son. "I've missed you so much!"

Kise Ryouta almost ran out of breath as his mother's grip on him tightened.

"I-I can't breath, okaa-chan!"

"Oh, sorry!" Misaki apologised as she let go of Kise, who still found it quite hard to breathe.

"What was that for, okaa-chan?" Kise asked.

"I've got someone for you to meet, Ryouta-kun!"

"You didn't answer my-"

"Ah! She's here!" Misaki beamed as she clasped her hands in excitement.

"Who's here?" Kise questioned.

"Lucy-chan!" Misaki called. "Come over here!"

Lucy made her way towards her aunt with Capricorn not too far behind her.

"Lucy-chan," Misaki said. "I would like you to meet Ryouta-kun, your cousin! Do you two remember each other?"

.

.

Blink.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

"Lucy ...?"

"Ryouta ...?"

* * *

><p>ღ(。✿ 。)ღ<p>

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~! My second crossover fanfiction! Wow! I know that I have a lot of on going stories right now, but I just couldn't help my self! My other crossover _The Long Lost Siblings _was really popular and I was thinking about writing another one - a Fairy Tail and Kuroko no Basket one! So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Did you like it? I decided to make Lucy and Kise cousins, I just felt like it xD Are you guys surprised that Kise lives in a mansion and is incredibly rich? I just did that cos I thought it suited him, since he's a model and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D

**.**

_Kise Misaki was a woman in her forties, but she still looked young and healthy. She had fair, smooth skin, a curvaceous figure and large bust. She was wearing a knee length crimson red dress that hugged her body tight. The straps crossed over around her chest, leaving most of her large bust exposed. She was wearing red high heeled sandals as well. Her Golden blonde hair stopped slightly above her shoulders in a neat bob cut, and her amber eyes shone as she smiled at her niece._

**- I decided to make up Kise Misaki, Kise's mother and Lucy's aunty. We don't know much about Kise and if he even lives with his mother, or if she's dead or something. But I didn't want that for him. So, what do you guys think about Misaki? Is she a suitable mother for Kise?**

**.**

_"His two older sisters, Miya and Minori, are abroad. They have both grown up to be successful models. Do you remember them?" Misaki turned to look at Lucy._

**- It is said on Kuroko no Basket Wikia that Kise _does_ have two older sisters who apparently got him into modelling. We don't know their names, so I just made up Miya and Minori. Cute, huh? ^^D**

**.**

'Kami-sama! This is WAY bigger than my house back in Magnolia!'_ The girl thought as she didn't notice that the taxi driver had opened the door for her. Once she realised, she apologised and stepped out the vehicle, her eyes still locked on the mansion._

**- 'Kami' is the name of a Japanese God/Deity.**

**.**

_"Arigatou, Lucy-chan."_

**- 'Arigatou' means 'thank you'.**

**.**

_"H-Hai!"_

**- 'Hai' means 'yes'.**

**.**

_"Okaerinasai, Ryouta-sama." Three maids said and bowed in unison. A fifteen year old blonde boy greeted them as he handed one of them his school bag. He walked down the hallway towards the dining room._

_"I-I can't breath, okaa-chan!"_

**- 'Okaerinasai' means 'welcome back', and 'okaa' means mother.**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE GENRATION OF MIRACLE MEMBER?**

Me? OMG! This has to be one of the most hardest questions of my life! Eto ... I love all of them!

But I'm a really big fan of both Kuroko and Kise. They're just both so cute! I also love Murasakibara as well xD (I also love

Akashi, Midorima and Aomine, but I just love those three more).

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xD**

**Make sure to stay tuned for the next one, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- If you're a fan of 'Fairy Tail', 'Kuroko no Basket', 'Metal Fight Beyblade', 'Ouran High School Host Club', 'Bleach' or 'Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin', please check out my other stories! -_


	2. The New Fairy In Town

**. L**u_**c**_y X **N**o X _**B**_a**s**k_**e**_t .

A _Fairy Tail _&_ Kuroko no Basket _Crossover Fanfiction

_~ PrincessOfTheSakura ~_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Generation of Miracles

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, School Life, Sports and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy _and _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ by Square Enix. I don't own _Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin _by the amazing Hajime Isayama. Neither do I own the song _Snow Fairy_ by Funkist.

**Kise & Lucy: **Have fun reading! :D

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy No Basket<strong>

_**Chapter Two; **The New Fairy In Town_

* * *

><p>"So ..."<p>

Lucy shuffled in her seat awkwardly, looking down on her lap and sometimes sneaking glances on her cousin. He was sat on the other side of the dining table; both their five-star meals remaining untouched. Kise didn't say much. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. All he did was stare at the girl, making her feel uncomfortable.

_'W-Why does he keep staring at me like that? It's annoying ...' _Lucy inwardly sighed. _'Why did aunt Misaki have to leave so soon?'_

The dining room remained quiet, Kise still staring at the blonde female. Lucy felt her annoyance growing inside of her and finally said:

"What are you looking at?"

These words managed to snap Kise out of whatever trance he was in. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheek out.

Kise blinked, "your chest is huge."

_***SLAM!***_

Before Lucy realised it, she had knocked Kise onto the ground. While Kise was lying face down on the ground, Lucy had hooked his legs with both her arms and pulled forwards.

"ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!" Kise cried in pain, hoping that Lucy hearing his pleas would make her stop.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"This is what you deserve, pervert!" Lucy smirked in triumph as she heard a satisfying crack coming from Kise's legs. The poor blonde screamed in pain once more as tears animatedly streamed down his face. After she thought that he had enough, Lucy let go of his legs and climbed off of him. She brushed the imaginary dust off of her hands and turned around, hands placed on her hips.

"There's more from where that––"

Before Lucy could finish off her sentence, Lucy's shoulders were grasped by Kise. He began to shake her.

"Are you _crazy_, lady!?" He yelled in her face. "Don't you know that I actually _need _my legs?! I'm part of the Generation of Miracles!"

Lucy slapped his hands away from her shoulders and retorted, "Do you think that I actually give a rat's ass about your so-called 'Generation of Miracles'?! I bet it's a group of perverts!"

"No it's not! It's a––"

"I don't care!"

"Well, you should!"

"And why is that?"

"Because––"

"I don't care!"

"Then don't ask why you should care if you don't care!"

That made Lucy fall silent.

"You were the first one to go silent, therefore I win!" Kise jabbed a thumb into his chest and laughed in triumph, resulting to Lucy muttering curses at the laughing blonde.

But she did have to admit, the scene in front of her was somewhat ... nostalgic?

And she wondered why.

_'Where have I seen this before?' _she thought hard. _'This just seems so awfully familiar...'_

.

_"You were the first one to go silent, so I win!" A seven-year old Kise towered above a young blonde girl of the same age as him. The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring cutely at the blonde boy._

_"That's not fair, Ryou-nii! How come you always get to win?" Lucy protested._

_"Because I'm the best, of course!"_

_"No you're not!"_

_"Yeah I am!"_

_"No you're not!"_

.

A small smile began to form on Lucy's lips as memories continuously flashed through her mind.

_'So it really is you ...'_

"Ryou-nii ..."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Blink.

"Did you just call me ... 'Ryou-nii'?"

Lucy felt her face flush crimson.

_'Baka Lucy! Why would you go blurting out embarrassing things like that?! Baka, baka, baka!' _

"E-Eto ... P-Please ignore––"

Lucy was silenced by Kise's arms wrapping around her suddenly. The blonde froze at the sudden gesture, her caramel brown orbs widened.

She heard a small chuckle near her ear. "You haven't changed a bit, Lu Lu-chan."

Lucy's cheeks was coated in a soft crimson as a smile slowly graced her lips.

"Neither have you, Ryou-nii."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Misaki had left the next morning, which had surprised Lucy. The fashion designer left a note on Lucy's bedside table which read:

_Dear Lucy-chan,_

_I know that this is sudden, but I have to leave to America to work on a collaboration project with another fashion designer. I wanted to stay with you and Ryouta-kun a little longer, but I am quite late for my flight. Capricorn and the other maids and butlers are here to care for the both of you. I've left lots of new dresses that I've designed in your closet, so make sure to where some from time to time, ne? _

_By the way, please don't forget the promise we made._

_All the best,_

_~ Aunt Misaki _

_P.S - You will be attending school with Kise on Monday~! _ღ

_'I wonder if Ryou-nii is okay.' _Lucy thought as she styled her hair in it's usual way. She wore casual attire - a short-sleeved white shirt with a teal coloured sleeveless hoodie over which was zipped up. She wore a teal coloured mini-skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and white thigh high socks.

Lucy left her room and walked down the large corridors, making her way down the grand staircase and into the dining room. When she entered, she saw Kise playing with his yellow PSP, his food untouched.

When he sensed her presence, he turned his head to face her. "Ohayou, Lu Lu-chan."

"Ohayou," Lucy said as she sat on a chair next to him. "What game were you playing?"

"Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy."

"I love that game!"

"You do? That's awesome!"

"L-Lucy-sama, Ryouta-sama, your breakfast will turn cold ..." A maid with soft pink hair and warm chocolate brown eyes squeaked. When Kise and Lucy turned to her, she gasped lightly. "S-Sumimasen!"

"You don't have to apologies, Aries-san." Kise said. "I was just waiting for Lu Lu-chan to get here so we can eat together."

"O-Ok ... Sumimasen!" She bowed as she squeaked again.

Kise and Lucy sweat-dropped at this.

"It's OK, we'll start eating now. Thank you for the food, Aries-san." Kise said as Aries smiled and nodded her head, leaving the two blondes to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Kise and Lucy said at the same time as they began to eat their food.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy laid down on her bed playing on her white PSP - the game being Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Her eyes were locked on the screen as she continuously killed the enemies, earning more EXP as she did.

_"Fairy, where are you going? Hikari, zenbu atsumete, kimi no ashita tera su yo_––_"_

Lucy paused the game and picked up her phone from the desk next to her bed. She flipped it open an answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Lu-chan!_"

Lucy's eyes widened. "L-Levy-chan ... Is that you?"

"_Of course it is! Who else would it be?_"

"Levy-chan!"

_"Lu-chan!"_

The two girls laughed.

"I miss you so much, Levy-chan! How are you and the others?"

_"I'm doing fine, so are the others. The majority of us cried when you left ... especially Natsu, Gray, Erza and I. So did Mirajane and Lisanna - Elfman cried 'manly' tears. Jellal shed some tears as well. Gajeel claimed that he was fine, but I could tell that he cried a bit as well."_

Lucy realised tears were streaming down her face as she was told this. Images of her closest friends flashed through her mind as her lips quivered - she really missed them a lot.

_"Lu-chan?"_

Lucy quickly responded, "h-hai, Levy-chan?"

_"Are you OK? Please don't be upset; everyone is happy for you, Lu-chan. We understand your situation and we know why you had to move. It's not like we're never going to see each other again ..."_

"I know, but ... just knowing that everyone shed tears, even Gajeel ..."

There was a pause before Lucy could hear soft giggling on the other side of the line.

_"You're such a baby, Lu-chan!" _Levy teased as she continued to giggle. _"Kawaii!"_

"L-Levy-chan! What do you––"

"Lu Lu-chan~~!"

Lucy's door slammed opened, startling the blonde. Kise walked in with a large grin gracing his lips. He was wearing a long-sleeved black tee shirt with a large detailed silver skull in the middle - the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore black jeans and black and white trainers.

"R-Ryou-nii? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as her cousin walked towards her.

"We're going out! You haven't been here in a while, right? I'll need to show you around our area so you can get used to it." He smiled her. "You should get changed, I'll be waiting for you outside!"

"H-Hai."

Once Kise left the room, Lucy walked towards her closet, completely forgetting that Levy was still on the phone.

_"Lu-chan?"_

"Oh, Levy-chan! Sorry, I forgot that you were still here."

_"It's okay, but who was that guy?"_

"You mean Ryou-nii? He's my cousin."

_"OK. I have to go shopping now. I'll call you later, okay Lu-chan?"_

"Alright. Bye Levy-chan!"

_"Bye Lu-chan!"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy and Kise walked side by side down the street. Lucy noted how much more busier Tokyo was compared to Magnolia. The streets of Magnolia were more quieter and more peaceful than the streets of Tokyo.

"I'm gonna show you a place where me and my friends mostly hang out after school," he said as he held Lucy's hand. "Hold on to me tight, I don't want to lose you out here."

Lucy looked at him for a moment but then nodded her head in understanding, holding onto her cousin's hand tight as he began to run down the street.

Lucy was surprised by this and yelled, "s-slow down, Ryou-nii!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'One, two, three, four, five, six ...'_

"S-Six boxes ..." The cashier at the mini mart said in shock as he looked up at the giant who had placed them on the counter. "S-Sir, are you sure that you'll be able to finish all these?"

"Eh~?" The giant tilted his head to the side slightly. "What are you talking about? This is just a snack."

"J-Just a snack?!" The cashier shouted in disbelief. _'W-What is this guy ...'_

.

Lucy wandered around the mini mart; Kise had told her to stand outside while he had to go and check on something. The blonde female was bored and decided to enter the mart.

"This place has everything," Lucy said as she walked down one of the short aisle's of the shop. "I wonder if they have––"

Lucy suddenly felt herself collide into something––_someone_––and let out a light 'kya!' as she fell onto the floor.

"O-Ow ... gomen––"

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw menacing dark amethyst glaring at her. The person was _huge_! No, _colossal_! They were a––

"KYOJIN!" Lucy cried. "SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN IS REAL! IT'S THE END OF––"

"You're too loud. I'll crush you."

The giant stretched it's hand out towards the blonde (who was scared shitless), it's glare piercing into her soul. Lucy was frozen in fear as she stared at the hand coming towards her, waiting to crush her head.

_'I-I'm done for ...!'_

Instead of death (which Lucy was inspecting), she felt the giant's hand ruffle her golden locks.

"Just kidding."

She fainted.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Lu Lu-chan!"

"Ugh ..."

"Lu Lu-chan!"

Lucy snapped her eyes open to see Kise looking at her, cherry blossom petals floating around his face. They were sat under a large sakura tree.

"Eh ...? Where am I? Did ... did the Kyojin eat me? Am I dead?"

"Wha––no! You were unconscious when I got back to the mini mart!"

"I was ... unconscious?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep, so we took you to the park."

"We? You and ... ?"

"Murasakibara-cchi."

"Huh?" Lucy turned her head to the left where she saw the same giant from before sucking on some sea-salt ice cream.

Lucy's eyes widened as she yelled, "Kyojin!"

"Calm down, he's not gonna hurt you." Kise told her. "Murasakibara-cchi does_ look_ scary, but he's a nice guy!"

The said giant pulled out two sea-salt ice creams from one of the many boxes he was holding and gave one to Lucy and Kise. He then smiled at the Heartfilia girl, who ended up smiling back at him.

"See, I told you he was a nice guy!" Kise grinned. "Now, let's continue your tour around the area!"

"Hai!" Lucy beamed as Murasakibara merely nodded his head. "Let's go!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Kise and Murasakibara showed Lucy the most popular places in the area, including the school she will be intending - Teikou Middle School.

The sky was darkening and Murasakibara soon left, leaving Kise and Lucy to walk back to the mansion for dinner.

Lucy was definitely enjoying her new life in Tokyo––even more grateful that her aunt Misaki had taken Lucy into her care.

The former fairy slept peacefully in her bed that night, a soft smile gracing her lips.

But little did she know, her life was going to change even more that it had already has.

Just the following day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Next time, on Lucy No Basket -<strong>_

_"The name's Aomine Daiki, the basketball club ace!"_

_"My name is Momoi Satsuki, basketball club manager. Feel free to call me Satsuki-chan!"_

_"Can you play basketball, Lu-chan?"_

_"Woa! Nice shot, Lucy!"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Ciaossu! Sorry for the late update, been playing too much Xenoblade Chronicles (damn you, Loirithia!) So, how's it going? What do you guys think of this chapter? Are you excited for Lucy's first day at Teikou Middle School? I've got so many things planned for the next chapter, so please stay tuned! :D

.

**Japanese used: **Itai - ow/ouch; kawaii - cute; baka - stupid/idiot; Kyojin - giant/titan; Sumimasen - I'm sorry; Itadakimasu - thank you for the food; hai - yes.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Aomine: **Hurry up with the next chapter! I wanna be introduced!

**Midorima: **Patience is a virtue, Aomine. Commit that to memory.

**Aomine: **Tch ...

**Murasakibara: **I want sea salt ice cream~

**Akashi: **I will buy you some later on, Atsuchi.

**Kise: **Oo! Oo! Buy me some too! Onegai~!

**Akashi: **No.

**Kise: **Meanie!

**Lucy & Momoi: **Special thanks to_ guest _(15/01/15), _Guest _(14/01/15)_, lupita . chavez .520900, Guest _(18/12/14)_, xxchatonxx, xXCelestialGoddessXx, Purple Kisses, Javier96, FairyTail555, karendrayer _and _natsugrayloki22_ for your reviews! :D

**Kuroko: **Please stay tuned for the next chapter.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Momoi: **Next weeks ...!

**Akashi: **Astrology.

**Momoi: **Pull a card out of the hat! What does it say?

**Akashi: **Next week goes to Virgo. Cycle more to increase stamina, the card says.

**Aomine: **_Yeaah boi! _Suck on that, losers!

**Momoi: **Keep your mouth shut Dai-chan!

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy No Basket<em> **copyright © **December 13, 2014 **by _**PrincessOfTheSakura**_

_**Fairy Tail **_copyright © _**2006**_ by the amazing _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**Kuroko no Basket**_ copyright © **_2008 _**by the amazing **_Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

_- This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission -_


	3. Welcome to Teikou, Fairy-chan! -Part I-

** Lu_c_y No _B_ask_e_t**

A _Fairy Tail _&_ Kuroko no Basket _Crossover Fanfiction

_. PrincessOfTheSakura ._

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Generation of Miracles

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, School Life, Sports and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song _Punky Funky Love _by GRANRODEO. Neither do I own _Highschool DXD _by Ichiei Ishibumi (written) and Miyama-Zero (Illustrated). I also don't own _Sailor Moon_ by Naoko Takeuchi.

**Kuroko: **Have fun reading, and please make sure to **review**. Arigatou c:

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy No Basket<strong>

_**Chapter three; **Welcome to Teikou, Fairy-chan! - Part I -_

* * *

><p>ღ(。✿ 。)ღ<p>

_'It's my first day at a new school ...'_

Lucy sighed as she sunk herself deeper in the hot water of the bath. The bathroom was big and almost everything was pure white. Lucy sunk herself deeper so that she as now under the water, holding her breath.

_'I wonder how the day will go.' _Lucy inwardly said as she stood up and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. She left the bathroom and sighed once again as she entered her room, but only for her eyes to widen.

"Ohayou, Lu Lu-chan!" Kise grinned as he lifted his hand up for a wave; he was lying on Lucy's bed already in his uniform. "Did you have a nice bath?"

"WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU DOING IN _MY _ROOM?!" Lucy roared as she fly-kicked him in the face. "GET OUT!"

"Oooww~~!" Kise cried animatedly. "But I wanted to be the first one to see you in your uniform~"

"You will, but let me have my _privacy _first!" Lucy told him. "You shouldn't just break and enter into my room like this!"

"Gomenasai ..." Kise mumbled as he slouched and left Lucy's room in shame.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "Baka ..."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy stood in front of the full body mirror in her room to check how she looked. She was wearing a light blue collared shirt with a black ribbon tied into a bow at the collar. She wore a white long-sleeved V-neck jumper over the shirt and wore a short, pleated black skirt that had a white line striped across the bottom. She wore black thigh high socks and black shoes.

"And now for my hair ..."

Lucy got a portion of her from the right side of her head and tied it up in a short, cute ponytail with a blue ribbon. After one last check, Lucy gave the mirror a confident smile.

"Yosh! Starting today, I'm a student at Teikou Junior High!" Lucy pumped a fist into the air. "I'm all fired up!"

A sudden image of a teen with spiky salmon pink locks flashed through Lucy's mind. She smiled sadly.

_'Natsu ... everyone ... please lend me your strength!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Ohayou, Lucy-sama." Aries, one of the maids of the mansion bowed as Lucy sat down on her chair beside Kise. Said teen had his ear-phones plugged in his ears, listening to music. Lucy could faintly hear the familiar tune of the song 'Punky Funky Love'. As Lucy began to eat her food, she began to hum along.

"Lu Lu-chan," Kise started as he took out one of this ear-phones. "There's something I need to tell you before we leave."

"Hm?" Lucy swallowed the food in her mouth. "What is it?"

"The students at school don't know that ... you know, about the mansion and all." Kise told her. "I'm planning on not letting anyone know, so please keep it a secret."

Lucy gave him a thumbs up as she gulped down her blueberry juice. When she finished her glass, she asked, "Anything else."

Kise ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Hhmm ... nope. I think."

"OK."

The two blondes thanked Aries for the food and left the dining room––exiting the mansion a few moments later. The two soon found themselves on the busy streets––what Tokyo was known for. Lucy made sure to stay close to Kise as they continued to walk down the street. She still was not completely used to the area yet, even though it wasn't as busy as the main city.

"Crap!"

Lucy gasped as Kise grabbed her hand and picked up his pace.

"What the hell, Ryou-nii! Why are you rushing?!"

"I'm gonna be late!"

"What do you mean, 'late'! You made me wake up extra early––"

"No! I mean for basketball morning practice!" He cried. "Akashi-cchi is gonna slice me!"

"Nani?! What do you mean by 'slice'?"

**_*SLAM!*_**

Kise and Lucy fell a few metres back with Kise falling on top of the former fairy, squashing her.

"Get of me, Ryou-nii!"

"Eh~~? Lu-chin and Kise-chin?"

_One moment later ..._

Kise was seated on Murasakibara's shoulders while Lucy was being held bridal style in his arms.

"Onwards, Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise yelled as if Murasakibara was a horse.

"Hai, hai." The giant picked up his pace (which resulted in a screaming Lucy, plus baffled stares from passer-by). The trio entered two large black gates and down a path surrounded by sakura trees. Murasakibara skidded on the ground animatedly and paused, letting go of the blonde female in his arms.

"Kya!" Lucy screamed softly as she landed on the floor, muttering a small 'itai'. She glared at Murasakibara. "You could've at least put me down gently!"

Murasakibara simply ignored Lucy (which irritated her) and headed towards a large, white building.

Lucy helped herself up and brushed some dust off of her skirt. "We're at Teikou already?"

She turned to Kise for confirmation, but her eyes instead widened in disbelief as she saw the blonde with both hands on his knees and panting.

"That was ... a long run ..."

Lucy comically kicked him into a tree, "You were being carried the whole way, baka!"

"Gomen, gomen ..." Kise apologized as he rubbed his aching head.

"Well lets go, you have to get to basketball practice, don't you?" Lucy said as she began walk towards the school building (even though she wasn't completely sure where she was headed).

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

A can of red bean soup was opened by a teenage male who was standing by a vending machine. He took a sip of the soup and glanced at the clock in the hallway.

"It's almost time for practice." He told himself as he continued to sip quietly on the soup. "I should––"

"Baka, baka, baka Ryou-nii! He makes me wake up extra early, get carried by Kyojin-san to school, then tells me to meet him in the sports hall while he eats chocolate given to him by his 'fan girls!'"

A blonde girl walked passed the male, her fists clenched in anger as she continued to complain to herself about 'Ryou-nii'.

The male glanced at her, watching as she reached the end of the hallway and entered the sports hall. One of the green bunny ears he was wearing fell over his eye as he pushed up his glasses.

_'I have never seen her before ... is she a new student?'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy stood in front of the two open doors leading into the sports hall, where the Teikou Basketball Team train. There wasn't anyone in there besides a figure at the far side of the room––they were continuously throwing a basketball upwards and catching it.

_'This is already awkward ...' _Lucy thought. _'Maybe I should ask them if they know Ryou-nii?'_

Lucy took a deep breath and walked forwards, but only to slip over something and fall.

"Kyaa!"

Lucy braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a teenage boy with tanned-skin with dark blue hair and eyes. Lucy thought that he was pretty handsome.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he placed Lucy down on the floor gently.

She inwardly smiled. _'Maybe this guy could teach Kyojin-san a lesson or two.' _

"H-Hai, I'm fine, thank you." Lucy assured. Out of the blue, a book fell onto the blondes head. "Eh?"

The tanned-skin male picked it up from her head. He placed a hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, you tripped over my manga." The male said. Lucy caught a glimpse of the cover––it read _Highschool_ _DXD_.

Lucy sweat dropped. _'H-He reads ecchi manga? Well, I can't find it in me to be surprised ...'_

Lucy's eyes widened when she suddenly realised something.

_'Wait, wait, wait ... when I slipped on the manga, he was at the side of the room. I was near the entrance ... how the hell did he make it so fast?!'_ She inwardly screamed.

"You okay? You look surprised for some reason." The boy said as he waved a hand in front of Lucy's face.

"G-Gomen, I'm fine ..." Lucy told him.

Aomine nodded his head. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? I haven't seen you in this school before. Are you new?"

"H-Hai," Lucy bowed. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I just transferred into Teikou."

The boy tiled his head to the side slightly, "Your name is 'Lucy'? That is one weird name. Are you from here?"

"N-No, I'm from Magnolia in Fiore Kingdom."

His eyes widened, "You're from Fiore?! Damn, I've always wanted to go there!"

"It's a really nice place––also very different from Tokyo."

Aomine sighed. "It would be nice to take a break from the city for once."

Lucy nodded her head. "By the way, what is your name?"

The boy suddenly smirked, which took Lucy aback. He picked up a basketball which was close to him and threw it upwards––it landed on his forefinger while spinning around. He jabbed a thumb on his chest using his free hand.

"The name's Aomine Daiki, the basketball club ace!"

_'Basketball club ... ace?'_

"So Aomine-san––"

"Just call me Aomine-kun or just Daiki. I feel old when people call me 'Aomine-san'." He told her.

"Hai, Gomenasai." Lucy bowed.

"No, it's cool."

Lucy smiled––Aomine seemed like a nice guy. She had a feeling that they will get along well.

"Eto ... Aomine-kun––"

"DAI-CHAN!"

A beautiful girl with long, bubblegum pink locks stomped into the court with one cheek puffed out and her fists balled in anger. She approached Aomine and punched the back of his head.

"OW!"

"You baka! You promised me that you were gonna buy me the new yaoi manga but you didn't!" The girl hit him on the head again.

"OW! Hey––gah! Can you––AH! _Cut it out!_" Aomine exclaimed as he grabbed the girls wrist before she could hit him again. "Listen to me, Satsuki! I wasn't gonna get court at the mini mart buying yaoi manga! Hell _no_!"

"But you promised!"

"I didn't pinkie-swear."

"Dai-chan, you ..." The girl clenched her fists tighter, but then stopped. She mumbled, "Whatever, I'll get it myself after school ..."

"You should've just done that in the first place!" Aomine yelled and sighed afterwards. "Seriously, Satsuki ..."

The room was blanketed in a long silence (an awkward one for Lucy). When the blonde couldn't bare it any longer, she began to speak up.

"E-Eto ..."

Aomine and the girl 'Satsuki' gasped as they realised the nervous Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy! I forgot you were here!" Aomine laughed, his hand behind his head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you were there!" The pink-haired girl bowed. She then blushed. "Dai-ch––I mean Aomine-kun is only a childhood friend of mine! W-We're not dating or anything!"

"I-It's OK, and I never thought that you two were together ..." Lucy said.

Momoi smiled at her. "You must be new here, I've never seen you before."

"Hai. This is my first day here at Teikou." Lucy told her and bowed. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Momoi Satsuki, basketball club manager. Feel free to call me Satsuki-chan!" Momoi beamed as she caught Lucy into a bone crushing hug. "You're so kawaii Lu-chan! Oh, can call you that?"

A memory of a blue haired, petite girl flashed through Lucy's mind. Said blonde found herself smiling.

_"You're such a baby, Lu-chan! Kawaii!"_

_'Levy-chan ...'_

"Yes, you can call me Lu-chan!"

"Kya! Arigatou! Arigatou!"

"Stop it, Satsuki! You're suffocating her!" Aomine pulled Momoi off of Lucy, resulting to the carnation haired girl pouting.

"What are you still doing? Practice has started!" Momoi yelled as she blue her whistle in Aomine's face. "Fifty laps around the court!"

"What the hell?! Practice only starts when everyone is here! Do you see Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko anywhere? _No_!"

"Well Akashi-kun put me in charge since he has some business he has to take care of!"

"Fine ... but I'm not gonna do fifty laps!"

"Then you'll have a one-on-one with me!"

"Fine then!"

"Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"IKUZO!"

Lucy sweat dropped––she had watched the whole argument from the side-lines.

_'Do they always argue like this?' _She thought. _'Just like brother and sister ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

The green haired male from before (remember him?) leaned against the wall near the entrance of the sports hall. Dressed in an attire suitable for basketball training, he pushed his glasses upwards slightly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, born and raised in Magnolia, Fiore Kingdom. Just transferred to Teikou Junior High School today––"

"Yo, Midorima-cchi!"

'Midorima-cchi' silenced himself quickly and sharply turned his head to see Kise Ryouta walking towards him, finished a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Hello, Kise." He said, acting as if he wasn't saying anything.

"Why were you talking to yourself?" Kise asked as he finished the last of the chocolate. "Are you OK?"

_'He caught me!' _"I-I'm fine."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

Midorima-cchi was about to answer until the two heard voices coming from the sports hall.

"Can you play basketball, Lu-chan?"

"I-I don't know, I've never tried ..."

"Why don't you try and shoot this ball into the net?"

"H-Hai, I'll try ..."

The sound of a basketball going through a hoop was heard.

"Woa! Nice shot, Lucy!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Aomine's arm was swung over Lucy's shoulders, and Momoi's arms were wrapped around Lucy. The said blonde blushed at all the attention she was getting from the two.

"That shot was so cool! It reminded me of Midorima's!" Aomine laughed as he ruffled Lucy's hair.

"I never knew someone could shoot from that far! I wonder what Midorin will say about this." Momoi said. "By the way, where is––"

"I'm right here." A voice echoed from the other side of the sports hall. A tall, green haired male walked into the room (somewhat dramatically). He was wearing green bunny ears, and his name was Midorima Shintarou.

"I'm here too~!" Kise waltzed into the room. Once he caught sight of his dear cousin, he jumped towards her. "Lu Lu-chan~!"

Lucy simply stepped to the side, which resulted into Kise flying into the wall.

"Midorin! You look so kawaii in those bunny ears!" Momoi beamed as she attempted to hug the green haired teen, but Midorima stepped to the side leading to Momoi hitting her head on the wall.

"Is that your lucky item? _Bunny ears_?" Aomine began to laugh. "You look so stupid!"

"You remind me of Sailor Moon!" Said Kise with a bump on his head.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't have green hair or where bunny ears." Lucy told him. "I remember her wearing a sailor uniform, long blonde hair and was really pretty."

"Oo! Midorin, do the Sailor Moon pose! Onegai~!" Momoi pleaded.

"I will actually die if you do." Aomine said as he wiped some tears away from his eyes (since he laughed so much). "Of laughter!"

"Come on, do it Midorima-cchi!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"Guys, he's getting mad ..." Lucy said quietly as she tried to stop Kise, Momoi and Aomine.

The three began to chant, "Do it! Do it! Do it! "Do––"

"**_NO_**."

"Come on, Midorin! I'll do it with you."

"Me too! Let's do it together, Midorima-cchi, Momo-cchi!"

"Aomine-kun, join in!"

"Hell no ... well, it wouldn't hurt ..."

"Three, two, one ... For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy, now seated on a bench at the far side of the court, sighed. She felt exhausted––wasn't this supposed to be a calm, basketball practice in the morning? If so, then why was it that she was forced to watch the ace of the basketball club, the said club's manager and her dear cousin force a green-haired guy who was wearing bunny ears to perform the famous Sailor Moon phrase and pose?

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed once more––she wasn't even halfway through her first day at Teikou and she already felt tired.

_'All of this just happened in the morning ...' _She thought, and her eyes widened. _'I-I can't imagine all the crazy things that will happen during the day!'_

Lucy sighed for the third time, but in defeat.

_'I want some sea salt ice cream ... Kyojin-san, where are you?!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Next time, on Lucy no Basket -<em>**

_"K ... KYAAA!"_

_"Tch, lucky bastard ..."_

_"Where them if you want to live through the rest of the day."_

_"Please accept this ice-cream as an apology."_

_"I dare you to touch a single hair on her head. I _dare_ you."_

_"Know your place, Haizaki."_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

✿**PrincessOfTheSakura**✿**:** Ciaossu! To start of, sorry for the late update. Been playing _way _too much Super Smash Bros 4. I'm surprised my Wii U hasn't died on me yet :P Well, this was quite a long chapter! The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! So, Lucy has met Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi and Midorima so far ... I bet you guys want to see Kuroko and Akashi, right? Haha, well don't worry! They'll be here in the next chapter, and _trust me_, there will be a lot of drama! :D And about the Sailor Moon part ... I dunno, I just felt like it. Blame Midorima, he was the one wearing bunny ears :3

.

**Japanese Used (told by Midorima)**

I've been forced to do this ...

Ohayou = good morning; Gomenasai/Gomen = I'm sorry/Sorry; Baka = Idiot/Stupid; Nani? = what?; Itai = ouch; Kyojin = giant/titan; Ecchi = lewd/sexy/pervert/naughty (when used as an adjective, or it can mean to have sex when used as a verb or noun); Eto = um; Kawaii = cute; Arigatou = thank you; Ikuzo! = Let's go!

That is it. If I missed anything out, you can go and cry about it. Thank you for your time.

**Sakura: ***presses knife against his neck*

... or you can just tell me. Yeah, do that.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Haizaki: **Heh, seems I'm making an appearance next time ... I can't wait. *licks thumb*

**Kise: **Can you stop doing that?! It's so disgusting!

**Aomine: **Agreed! You're freaking touching a basketball covered with sweat from peoples hands! It's wrong!

**Haizaki: **Tch, who asks you? *leaves*

**Lucy: **That guy is creepy ...

**Kuroko: **Heartfilia-san, please be prepared for next time.

**Lucy: **Why? O_o

**Kuroko: **I have a bad feeling.

**Akashi: **You should listen to Kuroko, Lucy.

**Midorima: **Now it's your turn to be embarrassed.

**Lucy: **Kyojin-san, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan ... I'm scared!

**Momoi: **... thanks for the reviews, follows and faves!

**Murasakibara: **Maybe if you continue to do those, I'll give you some candy. Maybe ... no.

**Aomine: **See you next time! :D

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Momoi: **Next weeks ...!

**Akashi: **Astrology.

**Momoi: **Pull a card out of the hat! What does it say?

**Akashi: **Next week goes to Taurus. Take part in group discussions to increase your luck, the card says.

**Momoi: **Yay~! Let's all eat cherries to celebrate!

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy No Basket<em> **copyright © **December 13, 2014 **by _**PrincessOfTheSakura**_

_**Fairy Tail **_copyright © _**2006**_ by the amazing _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**Kuroko no Basket**_ copyright © **_2008 _**by the amazing **_Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

_- This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission -_


End file.
